


Pulled Taut

by oneofthreenerds



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, PTX Summer Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: In reality, the sound and the people were getting to him a bit, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle and nothing he hadn’t done before.





	Pulled Taut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing again so I hope y'all enjoy! Please let me know if there are places I can improve!

“Hey queen, how are you holding up?” 

Mitch turned to Scott, who was looking at him, concerned. Mitch understood; he prided himself on being a good actor when the situation called for it. 

Mitch gave a minute nod, smiling slightly at Scott to reassure him. In reality, the sound and the people were getting to him a bit, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle and nothing he hadn’t done before. He just needed to get through these photo-ops and then he could hide in his dressing room with Scott and regroup.

As more fans rushed over to say hi and pose with them, Mitch could feel himself wearing thinner. He loved their fans, he really did, but sometimes they could get a little intense. He felt his smile getting faker, his anxiety getting in the way of the facade he had crafted. 

As the next girl stood between Scott and Mitch for her picture, Mitch felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He glanced quickly at Scott, who smiled softly back at him, and turned back to the camera, leaning into the hand in the process. 

Over the next couple of pictures, the hand stayed on Mitch’s shoulder, providing just enough comfort for Mitch that he could keep the worst of the anxiety at bay. But as a particularly overzealous fan approached, Mitch could feel the small amount of control he still had slip even more. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mitch saw a brief flash of worry cross Scott’s face, but there was no time to step out and breathe while their fans waited. 

~

Scott watched as Mitch tensed more and more as the photo-ops continued. He had been worried since the beginning, but there was hardly anything he could do publically. He had tried putting his hand on Mitch’s shoulder. That seemed to work for a while, but as this particular fan approached, he felt Mitch tense infinitely more. Scott thought quickly, needing something that would ground Mitch for just a little while longer. 

As the photographer herded them all into place, Scott slipped his hand from Mitch’s shoulder to his neck. He looped his finger around the chain of Mitch’s necklace a couple times, pulling it tighter across Mitch’s throat. After a moment, he felt Mitch settle, leaning forward subtly to press even more into the chain and the California pendant.

Photo-ops were almost done. Scott could keep Mitch grounded until they had a chance to slip away to the safety of their dressing room, where Scott could finally pull Mitch into his arms and just hold him for as long as Mitch needed.


End file.
